Call Me When You’re Sober
by NoFate2608
Summary: Lately Tommy never calls Jude unless he's drunk, and this is the final straw.


**Call Me When Your Sober**

Don't cry to me

If you loved me

You would be here with me

If you want me

Come find me

Make up your mind

"Hello?" A barley awake Jude said into her phone. "Jude?" The person on the other line said, their voice slurred. You could tell they were drunk. She recognized that voice but couldn't grasp the name.

Should I let you fall

Lose it all

So maybe you can remember yourself

Can't keep believing, we're only

Deceiving ourselves and I'm sick of the lie

And you're too late

She checked the caller ID. "Tommy?" She questioned, hoping she just misread the name. "Yeah?" He replied. She sighed. "Please tell me your not drunk again." She begged. "No, no I'm not drunk." He said but you could here the slur and two seconds after her said that there was a crash. "What was that?" She asked him. "The raccoons!" He answered enthusiastically. "The raccoons?" Jude asked him. "Yeah the bastard's knocked down the garbage can!" He yelled.

Don't cry to me

If you loved me

You would be here with me

You want me

Come find me

Make up your mind

"Where are you?" Jude yelled worried about him. "At my house." He answered.

"Stay there, and don't move." She told him.

Couldn't take the blame

Sick with shame

'I can't believe him.' Jude thought as she got into her car at three in the mourning to go to his house to see how badly he got smashed this time. She just shook her head.

When she got to his house she was really surprised to see that there were really two raccoons outside digging in his garbage can. She stated at them for a few seconds in disbelief as well as silently hoping that he wasn't completely wasted.

Must be exhausting to lose your own game

Selfishly hated, no wonder your jaded

And you can't play the victim this time

And you're too late

"Tommy?" She called out into his house. "You made it!" He said happily from behind Jude, and in the process scaring her. "Tommy!" Jude yelled angrily. "What?" He asked innocently. Jude just took and deep breath looked away and let it out. She turned around and sighed. She grabbed his arm and started to drag him to his bed room. He followed her with out hesitation. Probably thought he was going to get some at this point considering how drunk her was.

Don't cry to me

If you loved me

You would be here with me

You want me

Come find me

Make up your mind

As soon as they got into the bedroom he turned her around and pushed her up against the wall, forcibly putting his lips on hers. Jude pushed him away. "No. Now let's get you to bed." She told him. She grabbed his arm and tried to pull him over to his bed. "Jude." He wined, pulling her flush up against him. "Do you know how much I love you?" He said. She had had enough of this. "You love me!" She yelled angrily." He just looked at her and shook his head slightly. "This is the sixth time this week you've called at ungodly hours of the mourning drunk off your ass!" Tommy opened his mouth about to say something but Jude put her hand over it. " If you really loved me you wouldn't be getting this drunk and making me scared to pick up my phone. Because every time it rings I'm afraid that you're drunk again or you're in the hospital! But if you loved me you'd call me when you're sober." Jude said. She walked out of his house and into her car in a flurry.

You never call me when you're sober

You only want me cause it's over.

Tommy woke up the next mourning with a bleeding headache. He got up and took a shower. Got himself a cup of coffee and sat down at the bar in his kitchen. That's when everything from the previous night came flying back at him like a slap in the face. He remembered everything the club, the booze, the girls, the raccoons, and then finally Jude. But most of all he remembered what she told him. That's when he realized he had to stop and had to find a way to make everything up to Jude.

How could I have burned this paradise?

How could I you were never mine!

(later that night, at a party for G-Major, Jude's performance)

"So don't cry to me if you loved me

You would be here with me

Don't lie to me

Just get your things

I've made up your mind"

Jude finished her song, took a bow, and was about to leave the stage when she heard Tommy's voice coming from behind her. She looked at him with a confused facial expression. 'Was he actually sober?' She thought when she saw his face. Then she looked down at his hand and saw a microphone. 'what is he doing?' she thought.

"I may never call you when I'm sober, but I'm always with you when I am. I meant what I meant what I said last night Jude. I do love you with my all my heart. I'm so sorry for everything I've put you through. Especially the last few months. And I promise I'll try and quit drinking. Because I love you so much, and I'll do what ever it takes to get you to take me back." Tommy said into the microphone, his eyes finally coming up to look Jude in the face. He saw tears streaming down her face. She walked over to him took the microphone and put it on the floor. She grabbed his hand and dragged him with her off the stage and to the alley. Leaving a stunned crowed and incredibly happy reporters in their wake.

I don't know if I should scream at you or forgive you right now Quincy." Jude said with tears in her eyes. "Do you know what it's been like for me these past few months? So scared to answer my phone because every time I thought it would be the hospital telling me you were dead." She said her voice cracking and tears dripping down her face. Tommy walked over to her and enveloped her in his arms, letting her cry into his shoulder. "I just love you so much, but it hurts to love you." She said but her being in his shoulder it came out muffled. They stood there for a while just holding each other.

"Tommy?" Jude whispered. " Yeah?" He said softly. " I'll take you back on one condition." She started. " Ok." He replied. " Promise me you'll quit. Please, please promise me." She begged, looking up into his eyes with hers. " I can't promise, but I can try." He said. She nodded. He leaned down and kissed her lightly. They broke the kiss and they went back to Jude's apartment. And Just sat in silence. Enjoying just being next to each other.


End file.
